


Ready to Fly

by SkyEverett



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birds, Books, Exploration, Flying, Gen, Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyEverett/pseuds/SkyEverett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Eren, Mikasa, and Armin join the military, they have a few goals to set first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready to Fly

    “Eren.”  
  
    “What is it, Mikasa?”  
  
    The three friends sat at the edge of a small pond in a clearing.  Trees surrounded the clearing and hid them from any eavesdroppers.  The sun was blazing overhead; it wasn’t even attempting to hide behind the various clouds that moved swiftly across the sky.  
  
    “What do you plan to do after we become involved with the titans?"  
  
    “What do you mean, Mikasa?” answered Eren.  “I’m going to slaughter every last titan for what they did to my mother—no, for what they did to humanity!  They’ll suffer…all the titans will suffer!  As soon as we join the military—!”  
  
    “No, Eren, that’s not what I meant,” interrupted Mikasa.  “What do you plan to do after this is all said and done?  Say you’ve achieved your goal.  What do you want to do after that?”  
  
    Eren paused.  “After…?”  
  
    “I’d travel.”  The two looked over at Armin, who was absently drawing in the soft mud near the water’s edge with a stick.  “I’ve read about so many things that the Earth is abundant with…but that we’ve never seen before.  Flaming water, land made of ice, fields of sand.  I’d love to see such beauty someday.”  
  
    “Yes,” whispered Eren.  His eyes were wide with a newfound determination.  “Once this hell has come to an end…we’ll travel all around this world!  We’ll have our eyes opened to the things titans  _kept_  from us!  We’ll claim the earth for what it really is!  OURS!”  He leapt to his feet and punched the air.  After a short pause, Mikasa stood up as well, training her gaze on the horizon.  “I swear, as soon as I join the Survey Corps…we’ll lead humanity out of their caged life behind walls!  The titans never had any right to claim this land as their own!”  
  
    “I’m with you, Eren,” said Mikasa, bringing up a hand to touch the red scarf around her neck.  
  
    “Me too,” said Armin, getting to his feet.  “I’ll never let you lose sight of that goal.”  
  
    “Guys…”  Eren smiled and threw an arm around them.  “Together, we’ll win back what rightfully belongs to us.”  
  


* * *

  
  
    Mikasa took a deep breath as the gates slowly rose out of the ground and the Corps prepared to leave the walls.  This would be her first time seeing the real world.  Would it be exactly as she always dreamed it would be, or would it only be devastated by the titans?  
  
     _Eren,_  she thought.   _Whatever happens from here on out, you can’t lose sight of what you promised humanity.  I won’t be enough to protect you from what lies out there.  So whatever happens…_  
  
    From somewhere up ahead, she heard Commander Erwin give the order to head out.  She urged her horse forward into the unknown, her determination rising with her urge to finally spread her wings—clipped no longer—and soar to freedom.  
  
     _Be strong!  And don’t let anything get in the way of that!_


End file.
